


The Chemistry of Them

by ana_iliad



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chemistry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, ron weasley is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_iliad/pseuds/ana_iliad
Summary: What do you do when you're tired of everyone giving shit to your family? This is what Ron did!





	The Chemistry of Them

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Challenge on Discord - May 2019
> 
> Prompt: Chemistry  
> Word Count: 394 
> 
> I know that the word count is off here, but technically we use wordcounter.net for accuracy
> 
> And also, a huge thanks to [Gothicat22 ](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7590021/) for the beta, and the WONDERFUL comments (made my damn week) ❤

_.... and despite all that I’ve written above, I still don’t know why I’m telling you this. It’s not like they owe you, the public, any justification for their choices, and more importantly their relationship. Maybe, it boils down to why I wanted to write this letter in the first place. Because this is more for Draco, who deserves better than the distrust and snide remarks thrown his way; and for Harry, who deserves to not have every small aspect of his life under public scrutiny._

_This is my attempt to make you understand their predicament so you will be more sensitive about them. I don’t think I’ll be even remotely successful in getting you so-called fans to be more respectful towards your favourite “Golden Boy” and his partner, who you’ve named as “Sexiest Wizard in Britain” three times in a row. But hey, a man can hope._

_But no matter the outcome, for their close friends, Harry and Draco will continue to remain a beloved couple. They are special in their own way, complementing each other in every aspect. Where Draco is reserved, Harry is open with his affections. Where Harry may be quick to react, Draco is cool-headed and patient. They are both loyal and would do anything for their loved ones._

_They bicker as much as they did in school. All the damn time. To be honest, it hurts our heads to be in their company for more than ten minutes. But through all this, they are perfect for one another._

_And they deserve a break. All the hate that Draco received, and still does, for not being an ideal partner for Harry is unwarranted. How would you know? If you knew what Draco means to Harry, this letter wouldn't be needed. The Harry before being with Draco was a different person. A less happy one._

_And, I can go on about this for a long time. But the conclusion is - there is no one more perfect for Harry, and no one better to tame Draco._

_So, to my brother Harry, and my dear friend Draco - A very happy and joyous 10 th Anniversary._

_Love,  
Ron._

\------

Later, Harry finds Draco openly crying in a dumbfounded Ron’s arms and a copy of The Quibbler clutched tightly behind him. The letter titled, “The Chemistry of Them” is visible from even afar.


End file.
